Masked
by kittykat2506
Summary: The mystery of Ally Dawson and Austin Moon. Her past untold and waiting to be discovered. His past cold and regretted. She's on a mission, he's waiting. With an untold and dangerous bond, they are forced together. But, they may be the thing that the other has been looking for. Can she teach him how to live and love life again? And can he heal her broken soul before its too late?
1. Prologue

**Guys…I'm crying. Seriously. So before you kill me, please keep reading. Unfortunately, a month or two ago, my account refused to work. I couldn't log on at all, nor could I view my stories. I checked up on Sparks and my other stories a few times, but I still couldn't log on. I sent an e-mail to Fan fiction, and when they got back to me and fixed my account, I had just realized that Sparks and IIROIIL have been deleted. I was devastated even more because my parents had deleted my files for my stories, meaning that I could not repost them. IIROIIL had just been deleted recently, while Sparks was a few weeks before. I am really sorry guys, I had tried to put up new stories on my new account, but that didn't work out. It wasn't the same with my usual viewers and readers. On the bright side, I wrote this story :) It's a similar version to IIROIIL so it won't be missed too much. So it's basically a cover up to help me get over my sadness of my loss of my stories. **

**One more thing, I wrote this story a while ago and my writing isn't the best but it's better than usual. And guys I cannot really update frequently, but I will try my best :D I missed you guys! Oh, and one more thing, this story has some Percy Jackson references, but most of it is mine. But, come on, who doesn't love a supernatural school filled with Jacobs, Edwards, Harry Potters and Hermione Grangers (Werewolves, vampires, wizards and witches :D) **

Prologue: Light shines through the dark

He was running as fast as he could, sweat dripped down his face as he gasped for air, and yet he kept running. They were catching up to him, and they were getting closer by each passing second. He could hear their shouts and footsteps in the distance. He tried to pick up his pace just a bit, but to no avail. He was too tired and he could already feel his legs buckling underneath him. He must've been running for hours on end. A strong wind was coming in overhead, he could sense that something bad was going to happen, but he couldn't lose hope now. His warm, brown eyes shone brightly with hope in contrast with the dark clouds. His wispy, brown hair flew loosely in the wind as he ran. He was running deep into the forest, no-one dared enter these parts of the forest as it was foreign area.

Suddenly everything grew quiet. He could no longer hear them, but that didn't mean they were gone. The Aztec's were not patient and merciful warriors. No, they were far from that. They were ruthless and would kill anyone in their path. Once they found their target, they would stop at nothing to get them killed. Unfortunately for him, he was one of these targets. He made the gods angry, they wanted him dead or better yet they wanted him and his family tortured to death. The gods wanted him dead; as a result they sent their most ruthless _mortal _warriors after him. Immortal warriors would cause chaos in the land of Agartha. His mind was blank, set on only one thing. He already had nothing left, he couldn't hide anymore but, that would mean the death of his last, living loved one.

The thought made him clutch tighter to the sleeping bundle in his arms. The sweet angel slurred in his arms as he picked up his pace more abruptly. His gaze on her softened immediately as she let out a soft whimper. She was only a few months old and she was already being hunted. He would do anything for his daughter, anything.

Snapping him out of his thoughts, he heard wings flapping, ferociously above him. _They must have taken flight_, he thought to himself. He let out a shaky breath; he never knew he was holding. Now was not the time to be selfish. He loved his daughter and he would rather have him die and tortured then to have a scratch on her head. They would reach him faster now. They would find him and his daughter and they would kill them. He couldn't let that happen, not now. His daughter deserved to live out her life. He had worn out his, so why be selfish and take hers? No, he wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't fight anymore but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

He ran faster than ever, straining his already weak legs. He stopped abruptly and leaned on a nearby tree to catch his breath. He felt like he couldn't breathe, his lungs were closing in every time he gasped for air. But, that didn't stop him. He ran faster and stopped when he saw lights shining through the trees. The bright, gold light illuminated the area and brought it out of its darkness. His eyes lit up with hope when he saw the village. It was a small village called Forest Springs. He had only come across it once, in one of his many expeditions. Although, there was a stronger reason for coming here. His closet companions stayed here. They were just like him, immortals, or as others preferred to call them, demons. They were also in disguise, as poor yet jolly villagers. No, they weren't like most; they were not harmful or murderous. Far from it actually. They were always good, but their name had them hunted.

He walked over to the village and looked around. He glanced down at his daughter and his gaze saddened. He couldn't back down on his decision, what's done is done. He studied his surroundings intimately, before he suddenly heard wings flapping. They were here. They was no time, he had run out of time and he had to act now.

Glancing around the area, he ran over to a small cottage with a small symbol on the door. The symbol was in the shape of a flame, symbolizing their rebellion. Only his kind could see it of course, that's the reason for why they weren't caught yet. He gently laid his daughter on the doorstep. He wrapped the blanket she was wearing on her tighter. He sighed sadly and could feel himself tear up. No, he had to be strong, for his wife and daughter. He made a promise to his wife and he would keep it no matter what. He stroked his daughter's cheek gently.

"My child, you are stronger than you think. You have powers no-one in this world can imagine, you just have to be patient and believe in yourself" he said softly to her.

Before he could continue he heard yelling and screaming. They were here faster than he anticipated. He had to make his goodbye as quick as possible.

"My dear, just remember, mommy loves you and I love you. You be strong no matter what happens. Be strong… I love you my dear child" he whispered to her softly. Her eyes were slightly open and she watched her father intimately.

Before leaving he grasped his chain around his neck and placed it around hers. It was a gold necklace. It had a round hoop and in it was a symbol of an eagle. The necklace was decorated with gold and silver all around and it had diamonds crested into the eagle. It was a small gift for her; he would be at peace knowing she had his talisman. He placed a light kiss on her temple before knocking on the cottage's door and leaving.

This was harder than he thought. He couldn't bear the thought of never seeing his daughter again. He ran to the woods as quick as lightning, but suddenly stopped abruptly just before he reached the woods. He dared himself to look back at his daughter; he needed this one last moment. He just _had _to.

Looking back one final time, he burned the image of her face in the back of his mind. The painful ache in his heart made him look away and finally sprint off into the woods.

"Good luck my dear Allison" A lone tear strolled down his cheek as his words echoed softly in the wind. With that he vanished into the woods…


	2. Chapter 1: Unspoken mysteries

Chapter 1: Something untold

||Austin groaned slightly as the light that seeped through the window, coaxed him from his deep sleep. He parted his eyes slightly to take a look at his surroundings. He was a bit taken back at the sight before him. Reason being that he hadn't the slightest to clue where he was. He searched his mind, trying to recall the night before. Unable to remember, he decided to look around and familiarize himself with his surroundings.

He ran a hand through his silky blonde hair and stretched his aching muscles. His warm brown eyes glanced up and he noticed he was in a kitchen. Also noticing the stoned teenagers around him.

He sighed frustratingly and looked around for his keys and cell-phone. He felt around in his jean pockets, searching endlessly for his belongings. Finally coming to the conclusion that they weren't there, he got up slowly and leaned on the nearby counter for support. He took a few ragged steps before finally regaining his balance.

Once he stepped into what seemed like a living room, he noticed his favourite leather jacket lying beneath a pile of empty pizza boxes and red beer cups. He moved to where his jacket was, while carefully trying to avoid the huge pile of mess before him.

He always thought that it was funny how teenage parties are always so typical. It's so annoying that at every party you go to, always has one motto: _Party all night, get high and get laid. _But seriously did anyone think what would happen the _next _morning. He didn't think so. But then again, he was one to talk. No matter how many times he tried to quit and follow his own advice, he just ended up waking up somewhere one morning having no clue where he was. Much like today in fact.

After finally making it through the huge mess, he spotted his jacket again right in the middle of the living room. He quickly removed the beer cups and boxes without making too much noise. Once he finally got his jacket, he cussed silently under his breath. His brand new red leather jacket had been stained with the weirdest crap ever. He recognized some of the marks as beer stains, and others were probably a variety of chip sauces and food crumbs.

He slung his jacket over his shoulder, just before grabbing his cell and keys from the pockets. He crept over the mess once again and dragged himself out the door. All he wanted to do now was go home, shower and sleep.

The constant buzz of his phone brought him back to reality. He swiped the screen and answered his phone, all the while looking for his car. He muttered a light 'hello' into his phone, before quickly retreating back because of the loud yelling on the other line.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON!" he flinched from the use of his full name.

"Um…hey…mom…" he replied shakily

"For god's sake Austin! I have been trying to call you all night! I was worried sick! Where are you? Are you okay? I hope for your sake you aren't at another bloody party!"

He remained silent in reply to her question "Again Austin? This has been happening too frequently and you're starting to skip your therapy sessions. Austin, honey, please you have to talk to me. Your only 18! You are becoming just like…like…"

It was funny how her tone changed in a matter of seconds. His mother became suddenly silent, and for once in his life, he actually agreed with her. His father was never really a topic that was spoken of too often. After he died a few months ago, his mother just wasn't the same. Neither was he. It had taken a toll on them both, especially Austin. Day by day it was taking a large bite of him, albeit slowly, but still happening. He just wasn't the same after that incident; his mother was concerned for her son and had sent him for therapy. But, just recently, he left. He just couldn't take the taunts, the rage, all that pain and hurt building up in him and slowly intoxicating his senses. He would've given up ages ago, he would've been driven to the edge of insanity, but something…something was pulling him back. Something was pulling him back up every time he gave up, it cleared his senses, gave him the strength to go on. He didn't even what it was, but every time it happened, it irritated him to no extent. To feel on the verge of a metal breakdown and then be brought back, just to go through it all over again…it was cruel torture.

"Austin…honey…you need to go back to therapy. It's for your own good and it will help you…"

"No…"

"What?"

"No! No, no, no, no! I have been listening to that crap therapist for months now mom! I can't take it! Every time I go there it feels like a huge weight has been dumped on my shoulders. Why can't you understand that! Do you have any idea how it feels to be some kind of freak because you need mental help! You just don't understand that, do you?… Bye mom"

He ended the call just before his mother could speak. He could hear the quiver in her voice and he felt entirely guilty about it, believe me. But, she needed to know, he could only keep that in for so long.

He finally drew a long breath and climbed into his car. After a few calming moments he slammed his door shut and drove off to the place he dreaded and loved the most:

Marino High School

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

||Typical

Everything about Marino High was just so god damn typical. It actually sickened Austin. They were the jocks, the cheerleaders, the queen bees, the nerds, the sound geeks, the outcasts and then there was him. The golden boy, the jock, the player, the bad boy and every girls Romeo. Well you know what he felt of his reputation? He felt like spitting on it. He felt like crushing it with his bare hands and throwing it to the ground to rot.

He felt out of place, like the smiles and waves he received everyday were hidden by glares and frowns. He felt like they was something more still to come, he felt that there was more to his life then rotting at this place. But, he was getting impatient. Waiting day in and day out, it was frustrating.

He sometimes felt like he had all the time in world in the palm of his hand, but he had no idea what to do with it. It was completely and utterly ridiculous.

With a final sigh he parked his car in his usual parking spot. The big, red vehicle came to a final stop and the exhaust pipes huffed out a small puff of smoke before ending with a quiet "_roar" _of the engine_._

He solemnly opened his door and took a last look in his side mirror.

Messy blonde hair- check

Leather jacket, low- chained jeans- check

High tops- check

Super sexy- triple check

He stepped out of his car and slammed his door shut. He checked his watch once more, the start of 3rd period.

Perfect, just on time.

With a slight bounce of his step, he pranced into school. The crowd seemed to slow down with each step he took. He grinned at a few giggling girls at a corner and fist bumped a few of his jock friends. Looks like his so called "friends" still went on with their false pretences.

Just great.

He finally made it to his locker when he was greeted by one of his _actual _friends, Dez. He was a bit of a dork on the inside, but on the outside he also pretended to be a cool "jock". Just like everyone else at this school, just like him. He was coward to be afraid of what they thought. A coward.

He gave his friend a tired smile "Hey Dez"

"Hey buddy, another party yesterday?" he asked sympathetically.

Austin nodded again silently. His friend mumbled something he couldn't make out. He opened his locker in hope to find his books and get this day over with. _Just a few more periods, _he told himself.

Suddenly, as if in a movie, the hallway's loud conversations and small group discussions went silent. Then they stopped completely. He remained with his head faced towards his locker, not really bothering about the schools dramatic display of emotions and reactions. He got that every day.

So goddamn typical

His eyes remained glued to his locker and books, searching for that last one so he could leave. Or at least that's what he thought; he would get his book and leave, that's it. But when his friend nudged him with his elbow, he just had to know what the big deal was.

As soon as he turned around, he wished he didn't. He felt as if all the air was knocked out of him, and suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe at all. A girl, around his age, walked through the halls slowly with her head down. As far as he could see, she was gorgeous.

Chestnut and ombre hair bounced lightly behind her back. She wore a simple black, baggy sweater with a white skull painted at the bottom, and white skinny jeans.

She walked elegantly down the halls, her earphones plugged in tightly. She clearly had no idea of the attention she as getting. Finally after what seemed like forever, she glanced up. Finally knowing the attention she was getting, she pulled out her headphones and glared at the people around her.

_**Austin**_

Her eyes were a deep black and brown, completely in contrast with her appearance. A few people squirmed uncomfortably as she gazed at them cruelly. Finally, her eyes landed on me, and as soon as it did, I immediately felt light-headed. She took a step forward, still holding her cold gaze on me.

Her eyes were so lifeless, cold and sorrowful. It was almost frightening. With each step she took, the more sick I felt. I didn't know whether to throw up, pass out or try and force myself to breathe. Yet during all this, I couldn't pry myself to look away. She couldn't seem to either.

She was getting closer to me now, and it was having an effect on me. My legs buckled underneath me as I gripped the locker for support. There was a crowd around us now, watching us like some horror movie where the scariest part was yet to come.

I gritted my teeth as the little air I had left seemed to pour out my lungs. I didn't know what was going on, and I didn't think I would like the outcome. With a final few steps, she was right next to me, her hot breath tickling my face. She smelled like lavender and rose, her breath like peppermint. She laid her hand on my face, the warmth spreading through my body like a disease. I thought that just for a second I saw her eyes flash a tinge of gold and hazel, but as soon as it came, it was gone. Suddenly, as quickly as the comforting warmth had come, it had gone. Her eyes turned stone cold once again and the comforting warmth turned icy, like it was burning my flesh. I could have sworn I felt my skin sizzling. I wanted to scream, to yell, anything, but I couldn't.

She removed her hand like it burned hers too. The pain remained but I couldn't focus on that right now. Her eyes gleamed and a flash of pain crossed her face. She held her wrist tightly in her hand, while I cradled my face gently. She sent me an icy glare that almost sent me flying into my locker, but I stood my ground. Before she could turn away, I caught a glimpse of a gold necklace around her neck. It was a round hoop with an eagle in the centre. It was unusual, but I liked it, I seemed drawn to it.

She turned and pushed her way through the dozens of people surrounding us. They soon cleared a path way for her. As soon as she left, I immediately felt better. I could breathe again, and I could finally stand upright. I looked at the mirror in the hallway and shuddered.

There was a blazing red hand mark on my cheek. Exactly where she touched me. The pain still remained, blazing and fiery on the outside, yet cold and painful on the inside.

Just like her…

**So what do you think of this "mystery girl"? I'll give you a hint that's very obvious, her name starts with A (: **

**So how was this chapter? Good, bad, interesting? And yes I understand Ally is a mystery, but she will unravel slowly throughout this series. By the way, if there is enough reviews, I might give the next chapter in Ally's POV! Anyone else excited?**

**I also understand that this story is a bit unusual, but bear in mind that this was suppost to be a book, that somehow turned fan fiction. So also keep in mind this might be a trilogy story with at least 30 chapters. I promise to keep you entertained.**

**One last thing, anyone find the not so subtly hint? If you do, please tell me What about Ally's necklace, what role does this play in the story, I can tell you that its very important. Tell me if you figure it out (;**


	3. Chapter 2: Mystery at its finest

**I'm allowing all my readers to punch me as many times as you like. **

**Go ahead. I deserve it. **

**I honestly have no excuse as to why I haven't updated, truth is I just had writers block and moved on to make an actual novel out of this book. Obviously that hadn't worked out and I moved on to giving up on writing completely. Although, I started to become a fan of bxb (Ikr!) So I gained inspiration and wrote a chapter called "Confessions of a Pessimist" on Wattpad. It's is bxb but if anyone wants to check that out my name is 'writergirl2506' **

**So just now I was like 'hey, let's see how my old fanfiction account is doing' I saw your reviews and honestly even though it's only a few it's enough to make me want to continue at least a little bit of this story. So for you guys; I present … Chapter 2 ;)**

_**Austin**_

Masked Chapter 2:

The next few days passed as a blur. I couldn't focus on anything but that girl. She actually had the audacity to slap me. _Me_.

To be completely honest, it felt refreshing. After living in such a blur for the past few months, it felt invigorating to experience something new; even if that something was a slap to the face.

Literally.

That is why, in my current position in the cafeteria, I drum my fingers on the table anxiously. A few people give me weird stares, but I could care less right now. Running a hand through my hair, I sigh and slumpin my chair dejectedly. Reason being; Dez was supposed to return 5 minutes ago with as much info on the new girl as possible.

With 5 minutes soon turning into 10, I hurried out of the cafeteria to find Dez.

The only place he could be was in the Media room; two floors up from my current level. After finally running up 2 flights of stairs; I burst into the Media room while frantically looking around for Dez.

He was seated in the far back of the room, headphones plugged in and completely immersed into what he was doing. I pulled a chair from one of the desks and placed it calmly next to Dez. He couldn't know why I was so anxious to know about that girl.

A few people had seen the spectacle the morning when she slapped me, but most thought she was just some girl I slept with and ditched. I really have no idea as to why though, I wasn't that type of person. Even If I was considered a Casanova; I really had no interest in sleeping with every girl I laid my eyes on.

Diseases man.

Dez finally acknowledged my presence after several minutes. He grinned at me and yanked his headphones off.

"Any news on the new girl?" I asked cautiously.

"Only bits and pieces, but dude, you're not gonna' believe it!" He exclaimed.

"She's a fake!" He grinned.

"Fake?"

"I managed to hack into our school's student profiles and records and you wouldn't believe it! She's not on there. No files, no schedules, no student reviews or academic preferences; nothing. Dude, she doesn't even go to this _school._"

"What? But doesn't she attend class or anything?"

"No at all, she makes it seem as if she's there; she attends her first and last period, lunch and extra curriculums only. The only reason we think she's here is because she attends when people actually bother to pay attention. First period and last period because that's when people's attention spans tend to lower and they get bored easily, that way they turn to their surroundings. Same applies to lunch and extra curriculum, except that's when we're more acutely aware. Do you get it?"

I stared blankly at him, "Dez that's by far the most non-sensible thing you've said yet."

"Just think about it!"

"But that doesn't make any sense! Why on earth would she need to escape for majority of the day anyway? It sounds like she just has some issues or likes to skip school or something. Maybe she just does it to go shopping or some shit like that, I mean-"Dez cut me off.

"Austin, the school gates are always locked, where would she even go? I mean skip school to hang out at school; yeah right. Besides, why would she need people to think she's there? The teachers don't even think to know she exists. Her first and last probably think she's there as foreign exchange or something. It's just a little strange; I mean yesterday she started harassing one of our janitors and calling him 'demon' or something like that. It's just fucking weird man."

I stared at Dez incredulously for a moment, "Alright" I sighed deeply.

"Forget that, what else do you know?" I enquired.

"Um, just a few things. Some asshat jock made a flirty comment about her and she somehow heard him and flipped her shit! He's got a black eye now and everyone either looks up to her or is scared of her. Majority are scared; rumours about her spread like wildfire."

"But she's just some girl."

"A girl who had the guts to slap the school's golden boy and sock a football player in the eye."

I blinked. "Touché"

"I don't know; there's something about her. Something…surreal."

"Right, I'll take your word for it. Anything else? Like her name, age, hobbies…fetishes maybe?"

"Austin!"

"Just joking!" I placed my hands above my head in mock surrender.

Dez just chuckled. "Some freshman girl-Karlie I think her name was- was being bullied by a couple of your groupies and she stepped in like some kind of hero. Those girls ditched and Karlie managed to talk to her a bit. She didn't get much, just a few basics, but Karlie said there was something off about her from the start. Although the she didn't say it was a bad strange."

"Get to the point Dez." I urged him to continue.

"Yeah, yeah I'm getting there. So Karlie got a name and a few of her periods; she played the topic into the conversation quite nicely, seems like even Karlie was curious about this 'mystery girl'. She's a senior, like us."

"I figured that much, what else?"

"I matched her schedule with yours, but you only have Monday's and Thursday's first and last period together."

I sighed, rubbing my temple, "I can work with that. It's better than nothing."

"That's pretty much it; she doesn't talk to anyone or reveal much of herself. No-one knows where she lives or where she even transferred from. She's the living embodiment of mystery."

I chuckled, "Thanks Dez, this helped a lot." I began to get up from my chair when Dez pulled me back.

"Uh, one more thing," He shot me a sideward glance and fidgeted with his thumbs. "Be careful around her."

I raised my brow, "what could she possibly do to me?"

Dez simply shook his head.

I tugged at a loose strand of hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"Alright man, see ya' at lunch?"

"Yeah, will do." He smiled.

I began to walk away before Dez called my name again. I chuckled and turned around.

"What _now_ Dez." I asked teasingly.

Dez grinned and started to pull his headphones back on, "Her name's Ally Dawson."

He continued to immerse himself in whatever he was doing; but I was too busy smiling idiotically to care.

"Ally Dawson." I murmured to myself.

**Alrighty! That's finally done. I just wanted to give you some insight on Ally's character.**

**Feel free to ask me questions!**

**What are your opinions on:**

**What do you think of Ally's character?**

**What did Dez mean about 'be careful'? Does he know something?**

**Is Ally just insane or is she hiding something?**

**What role does the amulet play?**

**Why is Austin so obsessed with Ally?**

**Why did Ally save Karlie?**

**That's all the questions I have! **

**So I figured I might do a little thing and tell you more about what's been happening over the past few months.**

**I'm literal Phan trash guys, it's not even funny. **

**Throne of Glass is my new favourite book!**

**IM OBSSESSED WITH TAKE ME TO CHURCH BY HOZIER AND FLIGHT BY TRSITAM AND BRAKEN. (Did I spell those correctly?)**

**I love bxb, I have no idea why. *shrugs* **

**I'm best friends with my BFFL's boyfriend :'D its insane.**

**Anime is still my life, nothing has changed :/ **

**Dragon Age: Inquistion is amaaaaaaazing. I ship my MC with Iron Bull.**

**That's about it actually :D**

**I love you guys! Reviews, criticism are all welcomed. I haven't edited this yet, so please mind the mistakes :) **

**If you're into bxb, please go check out my story Confessions of a pessimist :) **

***Hands out hugs* **


	4. Chapter 3: Memories

**HELLLLLLLOOOOOOO! :) Lolzor, so I saw the reviews and whatnot and omg! Thank you guys for staying with me after I abandoned you for almost a year *blush* **

**So mentlegen, I present chapter 3… **

**A little something for you guys:**

**You want to know who I love? Read the first word again ;) **

**I wuv you.**

**Review replies and some spoilers at the end! **

_**Austin**_

It was a Monday morning when I decided to put my plan into action. Okay well, I didn't _actually _have a plan to put into action, I figured I'd just wing it like I always do; that's just as good as a plan right?

Well anyway, it was early on a Monday morning and I really wasn't a morning person. I've never attended school this early. Never. I'd only woken up this early because I knew Ally always attends first period and I needed to be there at the same time she was.

I haven't attended any of my first periods in almost a year, so imagine the incredulous looks on people's faces as I step through the doors at 8:45 sharp.

Yeah that's right bitches.

I walked through the halls slowly, hands tucked tightly into my jeans.

_Why the hell is it so cold in the mornings? Did the fucking sun disappear?_

I tiredly ruffled my hair under my hoodie and tried drowning out the murmurs of students as they walked by. Deciding that I couldn't manage that, I tugged my headphones from my backpack and plugged them in. The music blared loudly as I turned the volume on as loud as it could go.

I smiled at a few girls as habit when they walked by, but the only thing on my mind was Ally. I was drawn to her, inexplicably so. I mean, I didn't even like her; she was strange and too mysterious for my liking, although I still felt the need to talk to her. My mind wandered about what she was doing when I didn't want it to, I felt like a love-sick puppy half the time. Hell, I didn't even _know_ this girl.

_But why do I still feel so undeniably drawn to her?_

I leaned against the wall next to my first period's class; English. I actually quite enjoyed the subject, although my dad was an author and somehow memories I avoided seemed to resurface.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"_Dad!" I cried as I launched myself into my father's arms. He smiled and ruffled my hair affectionately._

"_Happy Birthday Kiddo! Somebody's just turned 6!" He yelled as he pulled me onto his lap and wished me a hundred times over._

"_I'm big and strong now aren't I daddy?" I nudged my dad lightly._

_He grinned broadly and picked me up. With a mischievous smile planted onto his face, he quickly spun me around and around in his arms. I screamed delightfully and held on tightly, I was incredibly dizzy but hell if I cared, this was so much fun! _

_My dad laughed along with me and we both collapsed onto the couch as he stopped. The room spun around quickly but I quickly regained by balance and pushed myself back onto my father's lap. I hugged him tightly and pulled his arms towards the lounge. _

"_Come on dad! It's time for presents!" I tried to pull him up but he stayed seated on the couch. _

"_Dad? What's wrong?" He smiled weakly and tried to speak but only managed to wheeze out a small sound before erupting into a coughing fit. _

"_Dad! Dad what's wrong! What's happening?"_

_He didn't hear me; he instead gripped his chest tightly and managed to push me away from the horrifying scene. I shoved back but he was determined to keep me away from him. Because that's what he always did, he kept me away from harm's way and tried to keep me from the reality of the world._

_My mother heard my screams from the kitchen and came running. I heard a plate crash as she dropped the one she held in her hand onto the floor. I found it satisfying to watch the expensive china shatter into an irreversible mess._

"_Mike!" My mother cried and she held his face in her hands. Tears flowed down her cheeks as grabbed the telephone and called an ambulance. She ran back to his side and gripped his hand tightly in hers; rubbing his back soothingly. _

"_It will be okay, just breath, in and out." She calmly told him, although even I knew she was panicking on the inside. _

"_Austin honey, go be a good boy and go to your room. Just for a little while, okay?" She smiled brokenly at me. I nodded and ran up to my room, slamming the door in the process. I curled up into a ball and cried; that was horrifying to watch. _

_That night he was diagnosed with lung cancer. _

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_ X_X_X_

I shook my head roughly, as if that would rid me of the bitter memories. The fragments of the memory still whispering in my mind. Running a hand through my hair I took a deep breath.

In and out Austin. In and out.

I had a mission.

Insert Mission Impossible music here.

The sound of the bell ringing in my ears drove me into my first period English class. I added a little bounce into my step and pushed through the door, padding into the class loudly.

Although upon opening, I noticed the only person there was just the girl I wanted to see.

Ally.

Her sudden appearance made my heart jolt against my ribcage and I somehow managed stumble and face-palm flat into the classrooms tiled floor.

Way to make an entrance Austin.

I pushed myself up from the floor and quickly dusted my hoodie off, trying to shoot her a smile as I did. She simply glared at me, hatred burning in her eyes, before continuing with what she was doing.

Great plan.

**Ally's POV **

I didn't flinch when the door slammed open. Didn't jump in surprise when a boy came tumbling inside the room. But, my heart did do this irritating thing where it beat faster when I laid my eyes on his face.

That blonde boy from a few days ago. That infuriating brat that I couldn't forget. Somehow his appearance made my mission a thousand times harder. My heart would jump at the thought of him and my mind would blank.

For Gaia's sake I don't even know his name! Let alone having to deal with my sudden emotions at such a fragile time. I didn't belong in his world, finding attachments here would give me a reason to be weak.

I was not weak.

Glaring at him and deciding to continue to my precise decoding of the large book in my hands. It was bound in heavy leather and strings keeping it in one peace. It was centuries old and the design was ancient, although I needed it to find out who the demons were. _What _they were to be precise. Hiding – no, strategically relocating myself- in the First World would mean they couldn't track me. The gaps in the veil are hard to find, they couldn't find me here no matter how hard they tried.

Looking down at the old book, I continued my search to find some information on the demons I encountered in my world. Although, that boy decided to grab a chair and plop down next to me.

How infuriating.

**Guys. Ruby Rose is my new crush. I just, I can't believe how amazing she is. **

**Anyway, I just finished this chapter and what did ya think? Weren't expecting that POV were you ;) A little insight into Austin's past and some background on Ally. That's all I can reveal for now :P**

**Review and favourite. I love you guys!**


End file.
